


You Know What I'm In the Mood For

by NephilimEQ



Series: Eliot and Parker - One Shots [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Additional Scene, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, One Shot, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: A line from the episode "The Big Bang Job" sparked this little vignette...just a little plot bunny that hopped into my head and hippoty-hopped around until I wrote it!





	You Know What I'm In the Mood For

** You Know What I’m In the Mood For **

Parker and Hardison smiled to themselves as their train car coasted to a stop.

Parker was on a slight high after that particular job and her grin stretched even further as she stepped down off the train.  Before her feet hit the ground, she turned towards Hardison, still grinning like an idiot.

“You know what I’m in the mood for?” she asked, and watched in amusement as his face lit up, obviously expecting something interesting.

“Pretzels.”

And with that, she jumped down and slid into the passenger’s seat of Sophie’s car, the entire time thinking about the fact that she knew Eliot had pretzels back at his place, just because he knew that she liked them.

\--

“Parker!  What the hell--?” yelled Eliot as he walked into his apartment.

Instead of it being empty, as he was used to, there was the team’s blonde thief sitting on the island in his kitchen, an open bag of pretzels in one hand, her other hand buried deep in the bag.  She was chewing and it was obvious that she had been eating for a while as the bag had been brand new and she was now practically done with the bag.

She looked up at his exclamation, but instead of a look of surprise or shock, she simply said, “You’re out of pretzels.”

With that, she hopped off the counter, leaving the now empty bag on it and began to rummage through his pantry.

“Don’t you have any _good_ cereal?  All you’ve got is whole grain oats and branches…”

Eliot sighed, realizing that she was probably still on her endorphin high after the job, and then a small grin escaped his lips as he heard her describe his usual food.  He placed the compress he’d been pressing to his arm, down, and walked over to her, putting a hand on either side of her hips.

“It’s not branches, it’s called Kashi.  And it’s good for you,” he added.

She stood up, closed the pantry doors and turned in his grip so that she could face him.

She then wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and gave him a look, her nose crinkled in that particular way that he adored.

“It’s not real food, Eliot.”

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and gave her a wry smile.  “Fine.  I promise I’ll go shopping and get more pretzels…along with some Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, Cinnamon Toast Crunch…and some chocolate.”

He knew that last part would get her, and he knew that he was right the instant he saw her face light up.

Quickly changing the subject, he gently caressed his thumbs against her hips.

“So…you still wired, darlin’?”

Parker grinned, shifting slightly under his sure touch and soon her own fingers were running through the back of his hair, causing pleasant tingles to run down his spine.  They shared a knowing look, and then the both of them quirked their eyebrows in the same way.

“Yeah…sure am.”

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her neck, carefully pulling her hips tighter against his and he heard her moan.

She then asked him, “You know what I’m in the mood for, Eliot?”

He nodded against her skin and then lifted his face back up so that he could stare her straight in the eye as he waited for her to say it herself.

She gave him her famous crazy yet devious grin.

“You.”

He just grinned in response and quickly lifted her onto his hips, ignoring her slight squeal of surprise, and then walked over to his bedroom with a determined stride, carrying her light weight easily against his body, without the least bit discomfort.

He laid her down on the bed in front of him and then leaned over her resting his weight on his forearms.

Eliot then gave her a look and they shared a smile.

“I _always_ know what you’re in the mood for, darlin’…”

Soon, there weren’t any more words to be said.

 


End file.
